your tears were so beautiful I smiled
by Blodigealach
Summary: IV tried to convince himself that it's an accident. But then it wasn't. Implied Hellshark.


It was an accident.

IV would repeat it again and again in his head, that everything was just an accident. He knew there was something wrong when Tron gave him a card and ordered him to duel this one specific duelist, but he didn't know that everything would turn out that horribly. Although Tron praised him for being a good boy, IV couldn't feel happy about it. He hurt an innocent girl. He hurt an innocent girl for a reason he couldn't understand.

He was also injured when he tried to save the girl, but that wouldn't justify his action. The people and media called him a hero, a savior. They didn't know what actually happened. They didn't know that it's him who started the fire in the first place. Everyone thought it was an accident.

And it really was an accident, IV told himself.

The girl was still being held in the hospital even after IV was dispatched. IV couldn't really ease up the guilt he felt so he came back after a few days, bringing her flowers although she probably couldn't even see or smell it. Her room was supposedly off-limit and only family members could visit her, but the nurses knew the story and let IV visit her.

As IV opened the door, he saw a boy sitting at the side of her bed. He bent forward to her, seeming to clutch her hand against his chest. The hair that was in the same shade of hers veiled his face from the world. The nurse whispered to IV, telling that the boy was her twin brother. She also told him that they were orphans, and that made IV's heart wrenched. He wasn't technically orphan, but he had experienced how to be one and how he had to protect III during their days in the orphanage. He remembered crying and worrying about III when he caught a fever, and he couldn't imagine just how horrible that boy felt seeing his twin sister in such condition.

Not wanting to disturb their private time, IV was planning to leave when suddenly the boy stood up from his seat and turned around. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks, and IV couldn't help but stare. The boy was so beautiful, with the face soaked in tears. The pair of blue that was glistened in tears looked like a fine pair of sapphires, dazzling under the sunlight.

Right in that moment, IV wanted it all for himself.

The boy noticed him and the nurse, and quickly wiped out the tears from his face with his sleeves. The nurse then introduced them, and the boy—Kamishiro Ryoga—bowed deeply to him.

"I heard the news," Ryoga said, his voice echoing inside IV's head, "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for saving my sister."

Somewhere at the back of his mind, a part of him told him to use that very chance to make the boy his. Ryoga didn't have to know the truth. IV could forever act like a savior, a saint for that boy, and Ryoga would be more than willing to devote all his life to IV.

Another part of him reminded him that he caused all those. He could choose not to tell the boy about what actually happened but the truth would always remain. One day, he would have to pay for the thing he had done to that innocent little girl.

The boy called his name politely and he snapped back to reality in front of his eyes. He stared at IV with purely concerned look, and once again IV felt the urge to take the boy all for himself.

IV managed to curl a smile, the mask he put on so often during his lifetime. "For your sister to get better is enough for me," replied IV with sweet voice. Somewhere deep down in his heart he didn't want her to wake up. He didn't want her to tell her twin about the truth.

And if she died he would show that beautiful tears again, and IV would love to see it.

"If—If you ever need anything, just name it. I'll do my best to fulfill it. Here's my contact information, just in case," said that boy again as he pulled out his contact card from his pocket and giving it to IV. IV took it gladly, and Ryoga seemed happy that IV didn't reject it.

"I'll make sure to call you if I ever need your help, Kami—"

"Ryoga. Just call me Ryoga," insisted the boy. IV smiled again, satisfied on how fast the boy believed in him.

"Alright, Ryoga, I'll give you a call sometime. Here are some flowers for your sister. I'll excuse myself for now," replied IV as he handed the bouquet to Ryoga. Ryoga took it and held it close as if it was for himself. It was reflected in his eyes that he had somewhat been infatuated with IV.

The older boy left the room, walking along the hallway with a newly formed twisted mind. Kamishiro Ryoga. He wanted to see more of his tears. He wanted to see more emotions reflected in the pair of sapphires. He wanted to see what that innocence had to offer. He wanted that boy all for himself.

That fire wasn't an accident.

It wasn't.


End file.
